Myths and Realities of Consanguinamory
Myths about incest and consanguinamory: # Myth: "Consanguinamory causes birth defects or the children will be deformed" Pullman, Keith (June 7, 2017). "Ten Myths About Sibling Consanguinamory". Full Marriage Equality.Pullman, Keith (November 23, 2016). "Myth: GSA Causes Birth Defects or the Children Will Be Deformed". Full Marriage Equality.Pullman, Keith (July 20, 2016). "Three Common Misconceptions About Consanguinamory". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "Incest always means someone is being abused" or "People can’t consent to incest" Doe, Jane. "Myths about consanguinamory". Consanguinamory.Pullman, Keith (August 9, 2017). "Myth: Sex in GSA Relationships Always Means Someone is Being Abused". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "Consanguinamory is wrong, destructive or needs to be stopped" Pullman, Keith (December 17, 2016). "Myth: Acting on GSA Needs to be Criminalized, Prosecuted, and Stopped". Full Marriage Equality.Pullman, Keith (November 15, 2016). "Myth: Acting on GSA is Wrong or Destructive". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "GSA doesn't exist or is very rare"Pullman, Keith (August 6, 2017). "Myth: GSA Doesn't Exist or is Very Rare". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "Consanguinamorous couples don’t need the freedom to marry, nobody gets busted for this anyway."Pullman, Keith (December 20, 2016). "Myth: People in GSA Relationships Don’t Need the Freedom to Marry". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "I don’t know anyone who has experience GSA or who has been in a consanguinamorous relationship"Pullman, Keith (December 22, 2016). "Myth: I Don’t Know Anyone Who Has Experienced GSA". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "Consanguinamory is unnatural"Pullman, Keith (June 7, 2017). "Ten Myths About Sibling Consanguinamory". Full Marriage Equality.Pullman, Keith (August 13, 2017). "Myth: GSA is Unnatural". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "GSA is an excuse for child molestation"Pullman, Keith (August 8, 2017). "Myth: GSA is an Excuse for Child Molestation". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "Only someone who was abused or neglected experiences GSA"Pullman, Keith (August 11, 2017). "Myth: Only Someone Who Was Abused or Neglected Experiences GSA". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "Anyone experiencing GSA needs therapy" Pullman, Keith (August 12, 2017). "Myth: Anyone Experiencing GSA Needs Therapy". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "Consanguinamorous relationships are illegal everywhere"Pullman, Keith (December 12, 2016). "Myth: It is Illegal Everywhere to Act on GSA". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "Only loners, losers, freaks, or defective or ugly people experience GSA"Pullman, Keith (November 18, 2016). "Myth: Only Defective People Experience GSA". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "Sex will always ruin consanguinamorous relationships because a person needs a nonsexual relationship with their genetic relative"Pullman, Keith (December 2, 2016). "Myth: Sex Will Always Ruin GSA Relationships Because a Person Needs a Nonsexual Relationship With Their Genetic Relative". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "People who act on GSA won't be able to have normal lives"Pullman, Keith (November 19, 2016). "Myth: People Who Act on GSA Won’t Be Able to Have Normal Lives". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "Incest is abnormal and perverted" # Myth: "Incest perverts and distorts the family dynamic" # Myth: "Incest is an act of desperation, nobody would seriously want to do that" # Myth: "Incest is the result of mental illness" # Myth: "Incest is a sin" # Myth: "Women would not want incest"Doe, Jane. "More myths about consanguinamory". Consanguinamory. # Myth: "Incestuous people want to sleep with their whole family" # Myth: "Incest always leads to emotional damage" # Myth: "It only happens as youthful experimentation. Adults don't do this." # Myth: "People only experience GSA because they’d heard about it or knew of their relation"Pullman, Keith (December 9, 2016). "Myth: People Only Experience GSA Because They’d Heard About It or Knew of Their Relation". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "If only they'd known ahead of time, GSA wouldn't have happened"Pullman, Keith (December 7, 2016). "Myth: If Only They'd Known Ahead of Time, GSA Wouldn't Have Happened". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "GSA feelings will go away"Pullman, Keith (December 3, 2016). "Myth: GSA Feelings Will Go Away". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "There is only one good outcome to GSA"Pullman, Keith (November 25, 2016). "Myth: There is Only One Good Outcome to GSA". Full Marriage Equality. # Myth: "Genetic Sexual Attraction is just a fancy way of saying incest"Pullman, Keith (August 4, 2017). "Myth: Genetic Sexual Attraction is Just a Fancy Way of Saying Incest". Full Marriage Equality. See Also http://marriage-equality.blogspot.com/2015/01/lies-and-damned-lies-about-gsa-and-full.html References